thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews
Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews is an internet review series created by Brandon Tenold where he reviews movies that have gained cult followings since their releases. The series made its debut on TGWTG.com in November 2014. Brandon left Channel Awesome on April 8th, 2018. Episodes * The Giant Claw (November 6th, 2014) * 2019: After the Fall of New York (November 18th, 2014) * Once Upon a Girl (November 29th, 2014) * Starcrash 2 (December 10th, 2014) * Top 10 Ray Harryhausen Films (December 17th, 2014) * Alienator (December 24th, 2014) * Epic Days of the Dinosaur (December 29th, 2014) * Top 10 Godzilla Films (January 1st, 2015) * Slaughter High (January 8th, 2015) * Challenge of the Tiger (January 16th, 2015) * War God (January 24th, 2015) * I Drink Your Blood (January 30th, 2015) * The Dragon Lives Again (February 6th, 2015) * Son of Godzilla (February 13th, 2015) * Destroy All Monsters (February 20th, 2015) * Queen Kong (February 27th, 2015) * America 3000 (March 6th, 2015) * The Dark (March 13th, 2015) * Turkish Batman (March 20th, 2015) * Turkish Superman (March 27th, 2015) * Lionman (April 3rd, 2015) * Wicked City (April 10th, 2015) * Wicked City Live Action (April 17th, 2015) * Reefer Madness (April 24th, 2015) * Tarantula (May 8th, 2015) * Gorgo (May 15th, 2015) * Gamera (June 5th, 2015) * Mystery on Monster Island (June 26th, 2015) * Red Scorpion (July 10th, 2015) * Gamera vs. Barugon (July 24th, 2015) * Argoman (August 21st, 2015) * Twitch of the Death Nerve (August 28th, 2015) * Gamera vs. Gyaos (September 11th, 2015) * Miami Connection (September 25th, 2015) * Bordello of Blood (October 9th, 2015) * The Last Shark (October 23rd, 2015) * Legend of the Dinosaurs (November 30th, 2015) * Gamera vs Viras (December 4th, 2015) * Deathsport (December 21st, 2015) * Gamera vs Guiron (January 15th, 2016) * Massacre In Dinosaur Valley (January 26th, 2016) * Gamera vs. Jiger (February 2nd, 2016) * Korean Tron (February 19th, 2016) * Gamera vs. Zigra (March 2nd, 2016) * Death Machine (March 15th, 2016) * Turkish Flash Gordon (March 22nd, 2016) * Gamera Super Monster (April 11th, 2016) * Raw Force (April 23rd, 2016) * Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster (May 5th, 2016) * Gunhed (May 14th, 2016) * Infra-Man (June 1st, 2016) * The Children (June 11th, 2016) * Spaced Out (June 20th, 2016) * The Ghastly Love of Johnny X (July 1st, 2016) * Dr. Strange 1978 (July 12th, 2016) * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (July 22nd, 2016) * 9 Deaths Of The Ninja (August 3rd, 2016) * Fantasy Mission Force (August 18th, 2016) * Blue Monkey (August 29th, 2016) * The Carpenter (September 10th, 2016) * 3 Supermen and Mad Girl (September 15th, 2016) * Firebird 2015 A.D. (September 24th, 2016) * Felidae (September 29th, 2016) * The Shape of Things To Come (October 8th, 2016) * Another Turkish Superman (November 5th, 2016) * Bloody Moon (December 9th, 2016) * Terror Of Mechagodzilla (December 19th, 2016) * The Story of Chinese Gods (December 26th, 2016) * The Wild, Wild Planet (January 3rd, 2017) * Sorority House Massacre (January 12th, 2017) * Sorority House Massacre 2 (January 18th, 2017) * The Dark Side Of The Moon (January 26th, 2017) * For Your Height Only (January 31st, 2017) * When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth (February 8th, 2017) * The Guyver (February 16th, 2017) * The Guyver 2: Dark Hero (February 22nd, 2017) * King Kong Escapes (March 3rd, 2017) * Lifeforce (Part 1) (March 15th, 2017) * Lifeforce (Part 2) (March 18th, 2017) * The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires (March 30th, 2017) * Without Warning (April 6th, 2017) * Motel Hell (April 13th, 2017) * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (April 20th, 2017) * Lady Snowblood (April 27th, 2017) * Galaxy Of Terror (May 4th, 2017) * Contamination (May 11th, 2017) * Lily C.A.T. (May 18th, 2017) * Creature (May 25th, 2017) * City of the Living Dead (June 1st, 2017) * Godzilla 1985 (June 8th, 2017) * Korean Wonder Woman (June 15th, 2017) * Transformers: The Movie (June 22nd, 2017) * Rodan (June 30th, 2017) * Get Mean (July 6th, 2017) * Death Machines (July 14th, 2017) * The Devil's Sword (July 20th, 2017) * TerrorVision (July 27th, 2017) * Fist Of The North Star Live Action (August 3rd, 2017) * Mystics in Bali (August 10th, 2017) * The Deadly Spawn (August 17th, 2017) * Girls Nite Out (August 24th, 2017) * Planet Of Dinosaurs (September 1st, 2017) * War Of The Robots (September 4th, 2017) * Godzilla vs. Hedorah (September 11th, 2017) * Slugs (September 18th, 2017) * Mothra (September 23rd, 2017) * Battle Beyond The Stars (September 30th, 2017) * From Beyond (October 6th, 2017) * Blood Diner (October 12th, 2017) * Ritual (October 19th, 2017) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (October 26th, 2017) * Halloween 3: Season of the Witch (November 2nd, 2017) * Q: The Winged Serpent (November 9th, 2017) * Gamera The Brave (November 16th, 2017) * The Great Alligator (November 24th, 2017) * The Green Slime (November 30th, 2017) * Godzilla vs. Gigan (December 8th, 2017) * Turkish Star Wars (December 15th, 2017) * Turkish Star Wars 2 (December 21st, 2017) * Black Christmas (December 26th, 2017) * Wizards (January 12th, 2018) * Silver Bullet (January 19th, 2018) * R.O.T.O.R. (January 26th, 2018) * Matango (February 2nd, 2018) * Night Train To Terror (February 10th, 2018) * Carnosaur (February 17th, 2018) * Carnosaur 2 (February 24th, 2018) * Carnosaur 3 (March 3rd, 2018) * China Strike Force (March 10th, 2018) * Deadly Eyes (March 19th, 2018) Links * Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content Category:Former Shows Category:Former Contributor